New Moon
by ShadowXQueen
Summary: Mika is the new girl at Ouran Academy. Her parents have forced her to join the Black Magic Club. It seems her life isn't going as she planned. But, when she stumbles upon the notorious Ouran Host Club, will her views on life change? Will she find true friends, love, and happiness?
1. Meeting the Host Club

Mika was the new girl at Ouran Academy. It had been her first day and it had not been going that good. She had gotten lost many times and hadn't seemed to make any new friends. Mika was on her way to a meeting to a club she was forced to join. She had no clue where the club was. After she walked around for a while she figured she must be close to it. So she opened the door to music room three. When she opened the door rose petals flew out at her. Confused and startled she peered in the room. "Welcome!" chanted seven guys dressed in cosplay, otherwise known as the Ouran Host Club.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Mika .

"Hello, my name is Tamaki. This is the Ouran Host Club. You must be a new visitor," said Tamaki.

"Oh, well... I'm not a new visitor. I just had a question..." breathed Mika.

"I know who you are! Aren't you Mika?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, your that new chick that's in our first class," added Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'm Mika. But, I was wondering-" Mika tried to say, but got cut off.

"Mika, that's a pretty name. Right Mori?" interuppted Honey.

"...Yeah..." agreed Mori.

"Thanks, I guess," huffed Mika. She was annoyed that none of them were letting her ask her question.

Tamaki asked, " Mika, do you prefer the cool type?" He pointed at Kyouya." Or maybe the natural type?" He pointed at Huruhi." How about the little devil type?" He pointed at Kaoru and Hikaru." The strong, silent type or the loli-shota type?" He pointed to Mori and Honey. "Or me?" He then caressed Mika's face."The prince type."

Mika stepped away from Tamaki. " You are freaking me out! I don't have a type! Also, you better not touch my face without my consent!" Mika asserted.

After she said that the twins started laughing and Tamaki went to his "emo corner" to grow mushrooms. Mika wondered,' What just happened? Is that Tamaki guy always like this? He's a complete idiot!'

" Guys, let her ask her question!" exclaimed Huruhi.

"What is your question, Mika?" Kyouya asked politely.

"Where is the Black Magic Club room?" asked Mika.

"Why would you want to go there?" asked Hikaru confused.

"Yeah it's scary in there!" added Honey.

"And the President of the club curses me all the time for no reason!" blurted Tamaki, who decided to leave his "emo corner" and come back to the real world.

"Trust me Tamaki, he has his reasons," Kyouya said slyly. He didn't even look up from his black notebook.

" I feel like I'm being interrogated!" laughed Mika, who was annoyed, yet kind of enjoyed the attention. Plus, she hasn't really talked to anyone at Ouran Academy. She thought that since she was having a conversation with the members of the Host Club, that might mean she was friends with them.

"You still haven't answered us." said Hikaru in a harsh tone.

"If you really want to know, I'm going there because I'm a member of the Black Magic Club!" answered Mika. No one said anything for a few minutes. It was an akward silence. Then finally someone said something.

"I'll show you where it is," said Kaoru.

"Okay, thank you," Said Mika. She was relieved that someone was going to show her. Then, they both started walking towards the door to the Black Magic Club.

"So, today was your first day, right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I was pretty nervous," confessed Mika.

"Yeah, I bet switching schools and stuff must be hard. Have you made any friends?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, not really. I've known Nekozawa for a long time. I guess if you count you and the Host Club," said Mika.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your our friend now. Even though you might not want to be," joked Kaoru.

Mika laughed. "That's just great, " said Mika.

"Well, here is the door to the Black Magic Club," said Kaoru.

"Thank you! Wait, I didn't catch your name." said Mika.

"My name is Kaoru. See you tomorrow!" he said, then smiled and walked away.

Mika smiled and waved good-bye. She then opened the door to the Black Magic Club.


	2. A Nice Talk

Mika opened the door to the Black Magic Club. She slowly stepped into the dark room. She could hardly see anything. She thought,' How could anyone live like this? Always in the darkness. Afraid of the light.' Mika and Nekozawa were really good friends. Mostly due to the fact that their parents were friends. Mika was very different from Nekozawa. She wasn't as dark and creepy. She always wondered how her and Nekozawa were such good friends. The truth was that she was forced to join the Black Magic Club by her parents. Also, she felt bad because, well, Nekozawa didn't have many friends. Mika hadn't seen Nekozawa in about a year. So, she was excited to finally see him. She turned on her cell phone light so she could see where she was walking.

"Hello? Who is it?" questioned Nekozawa, who was hiding in the shadows.

"Nekozawa? It's me, Mika!" exclaimed Mika. After she said that Nekozawa stepped out of the shadows.

"Mika!" yelled Nekozawa. Mika ran up to Nekozawa and embraced him. They stood there for a few minutes. Still embracing, Nekozawa whispered, " I missed you so much."

Mika broke the embrace and said, " I missed you, too." To be honest, she did miss him. She missed the long talks they had and how they told each other everything. She could tell he missed her by the look in his eyes. She could always tell what he was feeling.

" So, what have you been up to?" asked Nekozawa.

"Oh, just the usual. Just listening to music, drawing, and so on," answered Mika.

"That's cool." said Nekozawa.

"What about you?" asked Mika.

"Oh, nothing much. Wow, I haven't seen you since the party your parents had. So, you cut your hair. It looks pretty." stated Nekozawa.

" Thanks, your hair has always been so beautiful," said Mika. Nekozawa wasn't wearing his wig or cloak. Mika had always admired his appearance.

" Thank you. So, have you met anyone here yet?" asked Nekozawa, who was blushing.

"Actually, I have. I met the Host Club." said Mika.

" Oh, you met the Host Club. That's cool." said Nekozawa.

" I don't want to be weird, but, can you tell me more about them?" asked Mika. Mika was very interested in the Host Club.

Nekozawa answered, "Okay. So, Tamaki, the tall blonde one, is the President of the club. Tamaki is very... I guess you could say eccentric. He likes to help people, even if he doesn't gain anything from it. Kyouya, the one with glasses and black hair, is the Vice-President of the club. He is really the one who takes care of the Host Club's finances and pretty much runs the club. Then, there's Kaoru and Hikaru. They are identical twins, and almost nobody can tell them apart. They are pranksters and obnoxious, well, when they are together. When they are apart Kaoru isn't obnoxious." He paused, then took a deep breath, and continued." Honey is the blonde one that looks and acts like a little kid. But, don't let his looks fool you, he is very strong. He was the Captain of the Karate Club before he joined the Host Club. Also, there's Mori, the tall one with black hair, who doesn't talk much. I don't really know much about him. But, I know that Mori and Honey are cousins. Last, but not least, Huruhi, the one with brown hair and big brown eyes. She is actually a commoner, but she got a special scholarship that let's her attend at Ouran Academy. She was forced to join the Host Club to pay off her debt to the club."

"Wow! Thanks," said Mika. She thought to herself,' I wonder how he knows so much. He must be friends with them. I wish he would have told me more about Kaoru. Should I ask Nekozawa about Kaoru? No, he would get suspicious. I don't know why I keep thinking about Kaoru!'

"No problem," said Nekozawa.

Mika looked at her phone to check the time. It was 5:07pm. "I have to go, sorry." said Mika.

" It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow!" said Nekozawa.

" Okay, bye!" said Mika. She then walked to the door. Before leaving she turned around and said," It was really nice talking to you." Then she left. To her surprise, the Host Club's room didn't have anyone in it. So, she walked out and into the hallway. She thought," Today was a good day." and smiled.


	3. Effected

"Kaoru?" asked Hikaru. No reply. "Kaoru?" Still no reply. " Snap out of it!"

"Oh, what?" mumbled Kaoru. Kaoru's mind was somewhere else. He didn't know why he was having a hard time focusing.

"You were really messing up a lot today," huffed Hikaru.

Kaoru thought about what Hikaru said. Now that he thought about it, he did mess up a lot today. His and Hikaru's routine wasn't as smooth as it was supposed to be. Actually, Hikaru was doing good, then Kaoru would stumble on some words, and that would mess up Hikaru. Then he spilt a cup of commoner's coffee on himself. Their customers enjoyed it when Hikaru helped clean up Kaoru, even though Kaoru didn't need help. He thought to himself,'What's wrong with me? What happened that made me screw up so much?'

" Earth to Kaoru. Seriously, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru, who was concerned.

" Nothing. I don't know why I screwed up so much today. I guess I just had an off day," breathed Kaoru.

"Okay," said Hikaru. ' That's crap! Even when Kaoru has an off day, he never messes up our routine. How could he? The routine is so natural to Kaoru and I. Something must be wrong. Why won't he just tell me? We always tell each other everything, ever since we could talk.'

"We're here," stated the driver. Both boys got out of the limo, walked into their home, and went straight to their room. They both sat on their separate beds. It was silent for a while. The only sound was the soft breathing of the twins, in unison. Both were thinking about the events that took place in music room three.

"It was mean what you said," muttered Kaoru.

" I say a lot af things, you have to be specific," said Hikaru.

" After Mika left, you said she was creepy, weird, and boring." quoted Kaoru.

" Well, can you blame me! She is creepy, weird, and boring. She is a member of the Black Magic Club! Plus, everyone else was gossiping about her." stated Hikaru.

" If everyone else jumped off a bridge would you? Mika was not creepy, weird, or boring. She was a nice girl. You can be so judgemental sometimes." argued Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't know it would effect you so much. Also, is it your time of the month?" laughed Hikaru.

" Shut the hell up!" exclaimed Kaoru. He wondered why it effected him so much. ' Maybe, it was because I'm annoyed with Hikaru. He has gotten so annoying and rude, lately. He thinks that he has to be with me at all times and protect me. Hikaru and I are very different people. Some day Hikaru will realize I'm my own person. ' thought Kaoru. " Hey, I was wondering, what was everyone saying about Mika?" asked Kaoru.

" Oh, well, Tamaki was saying something about Huruhi and Mika being friends and making Huruhi more girly. Kyouya was talking about her family and Nekozawa's family being friends or something. Huruhi said that she seemed nice and cool and that maybe her and Mika could study together. Honey asked if she liked cake and Mori said nothing. Also, they all were talking about her and the Black Magic Club." answered Hikaru.

" Thanks. It seems like they all like her. Maybe, she could hangout with us sometime." suggested Kaoru.

" Yeah, I guess. She's in our class, right?" asked Hikaru.

" Yes, she sat in the back of the class today. Do you want to get something to eat?" asked Kaoru.

" Sure," answered Hikaru. So, they went to the dining room and ate dinner. Neither of them said a word. When they were finished, they went back to their room. It was getting pretty late and both of them were tired. So, they decided to get ready to go to bed. When both finished they both got into their bed.

"Good night," said Kaoru.

" Good night," whispered Hikaru.


	4. A Nightmare

Hikaru was in a strange place. A place he had never been before. He was in a icy, dark forest. He had woken up on the cold ground. Then the thought sprung into his head. Where is Kaoru? Hikaru sat up and looked around. He couldn't find him. "Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru. " Kaoru! Where are you?" There was no response.

Hikaru could hardly see. He searched his pockets for his cell phone. He couldn't find it, then he realised what he was wearing. He had on just his pajama bottoms. They were dirty and ripped up. ' Where am I? Where's Kaoru? I'm cold, really cold. Where is Kaoru?' thought Hikaru.

" Kaoru! Please answer me! Where are you!" yelled Hikaru. He decided to go looking for Kaoru. Hikaru started walking deep into the forest. He was scared. He had this feeling in his stomach, like something bad was going to happen. Ever since they were born, Hikaru and Kaoru could feel when the other was scared or hurt. And at this moment, Hikaru knew that Kaoru was both scared and hurt.

This feeling made him start running, blindly through the forest. He felt a drop on his head. "Water?" he said. Then it started raining. He kept running. " Kaoru! Kaoru!" It started pouring rain. He stopped to take a breath. He rested for a little while. He hadn't noticed that he had been cut several times from branches and other things he had ran into. He had sat down on the ground. He started crying. " Kaoru!" he screamed.

" Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru.

" Kaoru!" screamed Hikaru. He had heard the direction that Kaoru's voice was comming from. " I'm coming!" yelled Hikaru. He started running to where he thought Kaoru was. He was so anxious. He needed to see Kaoru. Hikaru ran as fast as he could. Finally, he came to an opening in the forest. It was a bleak meadow. He saw Kaoru laying down under a small tree.

" Hikaru!" Kaoru said.

" Kaoru! Are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

" No, it hurts, Hikaru." said Kaoru. Kaoru was holding his side. There was blood all over him. " Please, help me."

" Tell me what happened!" exclaimed Hikaru. Who ran to his brother and held him in his arms and applied pressure to Kaoru's wound.

" I don't know. I just woke up drenched with blood. Also, with this wound on my side. Then it started raining, so, I crawled underneath this tree for shelter." explained Kaoru.

" Oh. Is all of this your blood?" asked Hikaru.

" I don't think so. If it was I'm pretty sure I'd be dead." stated Kaoru.

" How do you feel? How much does your wound hurt? Are you going to be okay?" asked Hikaru. Hikaru was holding back tears. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Kaoru died. How could he? Kaoru was his twin brother, his best friend, and his life. Hikaru knew he had to protect Kaoru.

" I'm feeling a little better. My side is doing okay, but it's still bleeding." said Kaoru. " Hikaru, where are we?"

Hikaru said, " I don't know. What are we-" Something, hit him in the back of the head. He heard Kaoru scream. Then, everything went black.

" Hikaru, help me. Get me down! Please!" yelled Kaoru.

Hikaru opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. When it finally focused he saw Kaoru. Kaoru was tied up and hanging from a tree. Hikaru was tied up as well, but he was laying on the ground. ' What happened? Why is Kaoru and I tied up?' thought Hikaru.

" Hikaru! Are you okay?" yelled Kaoru.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you hanging from a tree?" asked Hikaru.

" I don't know!" yelled Kaoru. Suddently, a cloaked person stepped out from the shadows. The person was holding a knife in one hand, and a bottle in the other hand. The person walked towards Kaoru.

" Hey! Who are you and what do you want with us?" asked Hikaru.

" I'm someone you know. And I want him," said the person, while pointing at Kaoru. Hikaru thought, " The voice... it sounds familiar. It's definently a girls voice. But, who could she be and why does she want Kaoru?" Hikaru was getting angry. She couldn't have Kaoru. Kaoru was his, and no one could take Kaoru away from him. She was the one who brought them to this reched forest. She was the one who separated them. She was the one that injured Kaoru's side and covered him with blood. She was the one who tied them up.

" You can't have Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru.

" Yes, I will have him. You see, once I finish this spell, Kaoru will be mine, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Kaoru will be hopelessly in love with me!" she exclaimed. She then held up the knife, and started to cut Kaoru's chest. Kaoru started screaming.

" Stop it! Why do you want Kaoru?" exclaimed Hikaru.

" I'll never tell you," said the girl. She was carving something into Kaoru. Kaoru was screaming. But, he then fainted. When the girl finished what she was carving, she stepped back. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, and saw that the girl had carved a heart into his chest. Kaoru was bleeding alot. The girl grabbed the bottled she had and collected the blood that was coming out of Kaoru. She got half the bottle filled with blood, then she started chanting, " I call upon thee, loved one, to adore me more than anyone, thirteen times I peirce thy heart," she pulled out thirteen pins and started pushing them into where Kaoru's heart is, one by one. She continued her chant," The magic of Venus will start, I bind the soul and heart to me, and as i do, let it be." When she finished, she took the bottle of blood and started drinking it. " Now, the spell is complete!" she exclaimed. She cut Kaoru down from the tree. Kaoru woke up, but seemed to be in some kind of trance.

" Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you okay? Answer me!" screamed Hikaru.

" Do svidaniya, Hikaru!" said the girl. Kaoru and the girl started walking into the dark forest.

" What? Was that Russian?" asked Hikaru.

" Of course! What else would I say?" said the girl. Then, she pulled down the hood to her cloak. The girl was Mika. But, her hair wasn't blonde, it was jet black. And her eyes weren't blue, they were red.

" Mika?" asked Hiaru. She didn't turn around. She and Kaoru kept walking into the forest, untill they dissapeared into the darkness.

" Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" screamed Hikaru.

" What?" said Kaoru. Hikaru opened his eyes. A dream. It was all a dream. " Did you have a nightmare?" asked Kaoru.

" Yeah, but I'm okay, now." whispered Hikaru.

" What was your nightmare about?" asked Kaoru.

" I had a nightmare that I lost you." explained Hikaru.

" That's all? Okay. Well, goodnight." said Kaoru.

" Goodnight." whispered Hikaru.


	5. Different Energy

" Go ahead. I'll meet you there." said Kaoru.

" Are you sure?" asked Hikaru. They had just arrived to Ouran Academy, and were walking to their first class, when Kaoru said he had to go the restroom. Hikaru could not get over that dream. He couldn't lose Kaoru. ' What if Mika is some kind of sorceress, who came to this academy to steal Kaoru away from me. Wait, that's crazy. Why would she do that? Wow, I have a screwed up mind. First, that creepy dream. Now, I think Mika is a witch.' thought Hikaru.

" Yes, I'm sure. I'm just going to the freaking bathroom! I don't need you there holding my hand! Like I said before, I'll meet you in the classroom." sighed Kaoru. 'Hikaru has been so clingy lately. I can't even go to the restroom without him. He has been getting worse since he had that dream last night. I hope he doesn't keep up with this, or I will go crazy. It's like he thinks that if I leave him, I'm going to die." thought Koaru.

" Okay, be careful," said Hikaru.

" Yeah, sure." huffed Koaru. Hikaru walked away, and Kaoru started walking to the restroom. ' Yeah, I'm going to get kidnapped on the way to the freaking restroom. I'm 16, not a little child. Plus, Hikaru is the immature one, even though he is a few minutes older than me. He is so over protective.' thought Kaoru. " It's going to be a long day." said Kaoru.

When Kaoru was finished using the restroom, he started walking to his first class. He was thinking about one of the upcoming Host Club event. Suddently, he ran into a girl and got knocked over. The girl he ran into fell to the ground, aswell. " I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kaoru stood up and helped the girl stand up.

" Oh, it's okay, I can be very clumsy, sometimes." laughed the girl. The voice sounded familiar. Mika. He had just ran into Mika.

" Hi, Mika. I didn't realize it was you, untill just now." said Kaoru.

" Hey, you were just the person I wanted to see." said Mika.

" Oh. Why?" aske Kaoru, who was blushing.

" I was wondering where our first class was, I forgot." confessed Mika.

" Okay, let's walk there together." suggested Kaoru.

" Okay! Thanks, Kaoru." said Mika. They both walked to the classroom. When they were right outside the door, Kaoru stopped walking. Mika stopped and turned around. It had finally clicked in his head.

" Wait, how did you know that I'm Kaoru and not Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

" I don't know, I just do." answered Mika.

" Did you just guess and happen to get it right?" questioned Kaoru, who was intrigued. If she could tell them apart, then she and Haruhi would be the only ones. But, how did she know?

"No, it's kind of hard to explain." said Mika.

" Well, can you try to explain it to me?" asked Kaoru.

" Yes, but let's go sit down. Then, I'll tell you." answered Mika. So, they walked in to the classroom and sat down. Mika sat next Kaoru.

" Hey, Mika," said Haruhi.

" Hello, Haruhi." smiled Mika.

" Hi, Mika. What's up?" stammered Hikaru.

" Nothing much." answered Mika.

" Mika was lost, so we walked together here." stated Kaoru.

" Oh," said Hikaru.

" Okay. Now that you've greeted everyone, can you tell me now?" asked Kaoru.

" Sure. So, I don't know why or how I can tell this, but you and Hikaru have different energy. When I'm around you, I can tell. I can just feel it. Everyone has a different energy." explained Mika.

" But, we are twins." stated Kaoru.

" Yes, but you are not the same person. You may look the same on the outside, but on the inside you two are very different people." said Mika.

" Oh." whispered Kaoru.

" Hush. Class is starting." whispered Haruhi. " I don't want you two to get in trouble."

" Okay, let's talk more after class." whispered Mika.

" Okay." whispered Kaoru. During class, Kaoru wasn't paying attention. He kept thinking about how Mika could tell them apart. For his whole life Hikaru and him thought no one would ever tell them apart. When Haruhi came along, it changed their lives. Kaoru thought only Haruhi could ever tell the difference. But, another person? It made him feel happy. She could tell him apart from his brother. She knew that on the inside Kaoru was different. He couldn't help but look over at Mika during class. Once in a while she would catch him looking at her, and she would just smile at him.

Two other people noticed this, too. Haruhi and Hikaru would look at Kaoru staring at Mika. Haruhi didn't think much about it, she was busy taking notes. But, Hikaru, on the other hand, was watching Kaoru like a hawk. 'What was he thinking about? Why does he keep staring at her? Kaoru is my brother! He is my best friend!' thought Hikaru.

Finally, class was over. All the students were packing up and getting ready for the next class. " Kaoru, let's go!" exclaimed Hikaru.

" Okay, wait one second. Hey Mika, I had question." said Kaoru.

" Yes?" asked Mika.

" Do you want to come to the Host Club after school?" asked Kaoru, who was blushing.

" Sure, it sound like fun. I'll have to ask Nekozawa is I can miss some of the meeting today." answered Mika.

" Okay, so I'll see you after school." said Kaoru.

" Okay, bye," smiled Mika.

" Bye," said Hikaru and Kaoru, in unison. Then, they left the room. Mika was still packing her things.

" Hey, Mika. You weren't lost." stated Huruhi.

Mika turned around. She thought Haruhi had left. She was kind of creeped out. " Yes, I was! Why would you say that?" asked Mika.

" Well, because I saw you look in this classroom when Kaoru was using the restroom, then you left. Then, you and Kaoru walked in together like eight minutes later." implored Haruhi.

" Well, there's no point in being dishonest. Yes, I was looking to see if Kaoru was here." confessed Mika.

" Okay, I'll see you at the Host Club. Bye!" smiled Haruhi, then she rushed out the door.

" Bye," said Mika. She was thinking ' That was really weird. But, I'm so happy that I'm going to go to Host Club today! Nekozawa should let me. I can't wait!'


	6. Mika's First Time

'Finally! All my classes for today are over. Now, I need to go find Nekozawa. I can't wait 'till I go to the Host Club. To be honest, I don't really know what that club is all about. I never really asked anybody. I bet it will be fun. I just need to ask Nekozawa. He will say yes, I know it.' thought Mika. She was walking to the Black Magic Club room. She had such a great day. It seemed like ever since she met the Host Club, especially Kaoru, she has had good luck. Which she rarely ever had. When she reached the doors to the Black Magic Club room, she slowly opened the doors and walked in. " Nekozawa?" called Mika.

"Yeah." answered Nekozawa. Who was hiding in the shadows, untill she closed the doors.

" Hey, I had a question I needed to ask you." said Mika.

" Yes?" asked Nekozawa.

" Is it okay if I miss the meeting today?" asked Mika.

" Of course. If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to miss it?" questioned Nekozawa.

"Kaoru asked me if I wanted to go to the see the Host Club for the first time." answered Mika.

" Oh. Okay. You can go if you want. I wouldn't want you to be late." stated Nekozawa.

" Thank you so much." thanked Mika, who collected her things and headed to the doors.

" I need to talk to you about something really important tomorrow." blurted Nekozawa.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," said Mika. Then, she left the room, leaving Nekozawa alone in the darkness.

" That's just great. I thought today would be the day." said Nekozawa to himself.

When Mika stepped into the Host Club room, she saw something that shocked her. A lot of girls sitting with the Hosts. She looked around for Kaoru. When she finally found him, he was in his brother's arms. ' What the hell kind of club is this? They look like they are about to kiss! And those girls sitting by them are freaking out! Okay, okay, okay. Get ahold of yourself! Just sit down and play it cool. Just go along with it.' she thought to herself.

"You must be wondering what goes on at the Ouran Host Club." asked Kyouya.

" Oh, I didn't know you were standing there. Yeah, I'm sort of confused," confessed Mika.

" Okay, I'll explain what the Ouran Host Club is about." said Kyouya. While Kyouya was explaining it to Mika, Kaoru was looking at them. ' What is he doing talking to Mika? Is he flirting with her? He better not be! I should go over there and break them up.' thought Kaoru.

" Kaoru?" asked Hikaru, who was holding Kaoru in his arms. Kaoru and Hikaru were in the middle of their routine when Kaoru saw Mika. When he saw her he sort of zoned out.

" Oh, sorry." apologized Kaoru.

" Kaoru, you always have your head in the clouds, even late at night when I'm holding you." said Hikaru.

" Stop it, Hikaru. You're embarrassing me." said Kaoru, who was still staring at Mika and Kyouya. " Excuse me ladies, I have to go talk to someone."

" I'll go with you!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"No. It's okay, Hikaru. You can stay here." said Kaoru.

" Fine," sighed Hikaru.

Kaoru walked over to Mika and Kyouya. " Hey guys! What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru, nonchalantly.

" Kyouya was telling my about the Host Club and stuff." answered Mika.

" I'm glad Nekozawa let you come, Mika." said Kaoru.

" Yeah, me too." said Mika.

" Well, Tamaki is waving at me to go talk to him. So, I'll have to excuse myself." said Kyouya, who then walked over Tamaki.

" I saved you a seat, if you want to go sit down." said Kaoru.

" Yeah, okay." said Mika. Then, Kaoru and her walked over by Hikaru and sat down.

' Crap! Mika! Damn it, why did Kaoru have to invite her?' thought Hikaru. " Hey, Mika!" said Hikaru, with a fake smile.

" Hello," smiled Mika.

" Hey girls, this is my... friend Mika." said Kaoru.

" Hey, Mika!" exclaimed the girls.

" Hi," said Mika.

" Are you and Kaoru in a romantic relationship?" asked one of the girls.

" Hikaru, are you jealous?" asked another girl.

All three were blushing, especially Mika. " I'm not jealous!" exclaimed Hikaru, " Wait, are you and Mika dating?"

" No, were not!" exclaimed Mika.

" Hikaru, I swear we are not!" exclaimed Kaoru. All the girls started whispering to each other. All of them were staring at Mika and Kaoru. Mika felt awkward. She didn't know what to do.

" Kaoru, what just happened?" whispered Mika.

" Fangirls imaginations took over. They're probably making a bunch of weird stories up. It will eventually pass. Sorry, I didn't know this would happen." whispered Kaoru.

" It's okay. To be honest, I'm having fun." smiled Mika. Kaoru and Mika kept talking and learning more about each other. Eventually, all the girls left and it was closing time. Mika helped clean up. When she had to go she hugged Kaoru and said good-bye to the rest of the Host Club. Mika thought to herself ' I had such a great time with Kaoru. Today has been so amazing. I wonder what tomorrow has instore for me?'


	7. Running from the Truth

" Today, I will talk to her about it! No more excuses! I'm just going to say it! She will have to give me an explanation! I need to know!" exclaimed Nekozawa. He was in the Black Magic Club room. He was waiting for Mika. He needed to talk to her. Ever since he had heard she was coming to Ouran Academy, he had been waiting for this day. He planned what he was going to say. He thought of all the outcomes. He wanted to back out, but he couldn't. Not again.  
The door creaked open. He froze. His heart started beating faster. He felt a drop of sweat slide down his face. No more running. This was his chance. " Hey, Nekozawa!" greeted Mika.  
" Hello. So, as I told you yesterday, I needed to ask you something." blurted Nekozawa.  
" Yeah, I remember. What did you need to ask?" asked Mika.  
" So, do you remember the last time I saw you, before you came to Ouran Academy?" questioned Nekozawa.  
" Yes, we were at my parent's party." answered Mika.  
" Do you remember any important events that happened that night?" asked Nekozawa.  
" Dude, that was a pretty long time ago. I don't remember that much of it." stated Mika.  
" Okay, let me refresh your memory." said Nekozawa, who was getting frustrated. ' How could she not remember!' he thought. " Okay, remember the party was in full swing. We were sitting at a table, talking about life. You grabbed my hand and said ' Let's go somewhere more quiet.' You dragged me up the stairs and we went on one of the balconys. There was a new moon. We sat there for a while, watching the stars and the new moon. It was so beautiful. Just like you. That night I told you what your name meant. Mika means the new moon. You were always attracted to the sky, and anything that lit up the night. I told you how I felt about you. I told you everything. How you were the one person in my life I felt comfortable with. You were always there. We understood each other. You were never scared to say how you felt. You knew the real me. I loved you with all my heart." confessed Nekozawa.  
" Oh, I remember." said Mika.  
" Do you remember what happened next?" asked Nekozawa.  
" Yes, after you told me that, I kissed you." answered Mika.  
" And?" questioned Nekozawa.  
" And? And what?" asked Mika.  
" You told me you loved me! How could you not remember? Was I not that important to you!" yelled Nekozawa.  
" Do you remember what happened next? I ran out into the hallway. You chased after me. You finally lost me and I was still running. Finally, I was too tired to keep running. I fell down and started crying. I loved you so much, Nekozawa. But, reality hit me. That's why I had to run. I couldn't face you." admitted Mika. A tears started rolling down her face.  
" Why? Why couldn't you face me?" asked Nekozawa.  
" Because! I knew that the next day you would leave me. You would go back to Ouran Academy and I would be heartbroken. My heart couldn't endure it. It would have never worked out. That's why I had to run away from you." cried Mika.  
" Oh, Mika. I'm so sorry. I want us to be together. Mika, I love-" Nekozawa tried to say, but was interrupted.  
" Nekozawa, I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye." interrupted Mika. She sprinted out of the door.  
" Mika! Wait" yelled Nekozawa. He ran after her. He didn't care about the light. All he cared about was Mika. Mika ran right through the Host Club. She didn't slow down. Nekozawa was right behind her.  
" Mika!" said Kaoru. He knew something was wrong. He started running after her. She was fast. All three of them ran through the halls of Ouran Academy. Finally, after about 5 minutes of being in the light, Nekozawa passed out. Mika looked behind her. She saw Nekozawa lying there, and slowed her pace. " Mika! Stop!" yelled Kaoru. They kept running. Mika didn't know what made her run away. Was it because she didn't want to face Nekozawa? Her problems? Maybe, even the truth.  
Then, she tripped and fell on the ground. Kaoru caught up to her, and knelt by her side. " Mika? Are you okay?" asked Kaoru.  
" Yeah, I just tripped." answered Mika.  
" Why were you running? " questioned Kaoru.  
" I was running because... I like running." stuttered Mika.  
" Why was Nekozawa chasing you?" asked Kaoru.  
" Because, because, because..." she started crying. Kaoru held her. She cried on his shoulder.  
" You're not alone, Mika." said Kaoru.


	8. Cloud 9

They sat side by side. Mika was explaining what had happened. She told Kaoru about her parent's party. She told him about the kiss, and how she said she loved Nekozawa. She told him everything. After she told him, she felt like she was free. She told him that how she felt about the whole situation.

They were sitting on the ground in the hallway where Mika tripped and fell down. They were leaned up on the wall. Just them, together, alone. Mika was doing most of the talking. Kaoru just sat there listening to her. He didn't care that he skipped out on the Host Club. He didn't care about the lecture he was going to get from Hikaru later. All he cared about at the moment was Mika. ' How could Nekozawa do that? I'm sure it wasn't his choice that he had to leave her. But, if someone loved me like that I would never leave them. I would hold them when they cried. Listen to them. Love them, forever.' he thought to himself.

" What are you going to do, tomorrow?" asked Kaoru when she finished.

" I don't know. I don't want to lose Nekozawa as a friend, but that's hard when he's in love with me. Should I pretend like today never happened? Or never talk to him again? What should I do?" questioned Mika.

" That's up to you. Personally, I don't know what I would do in that situation." answered Kaoru.

" Okay. Why did you run after me?" asked Mika.

" Well, I knew something was wrong. So, I figured I should be there if you needed my help." explained Kaoru.

" Oh, you're so great. Beside Nekozawa, you have been the only person I can talk to without being afraid of being judged." stated Mika.

" I try not to judge people. I wish I could say the same for my brother." said Kaoru.

" You and Hikaru are so different. Oh, wait, do you know what time it is?" asked Mika.

Kaoru pulled out his cellphone and looked at the time. " 5: 23."

" Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" exclaimed Mika.

" For what?" asked Kaoru.

" Tonight I'm having dinner with my parents. They just got home a few hours ago from a business trip." answered Mika.

" Oh, okay. We should hangout sometime soon." said Kaoru.

" Well, of course! How about tonight I'll call you after I'm done with dinner, and we can make plans." smiled Mika.

" Okay, sounds cool." said Kaoru.

" I have to go. I'll call you later tonight! Bye!" exclaimed Mika, as she sat up.

" Bye!" waved Kaoru. Mika walked down the hallway. Kaoru sat there watching her untill he couldn't see her. He then sat up and started walking to Music Room 3. During the whole conversation with Mika, he was on Cloud 9. It was as if nothing could bring him down. When he opened the doors to Music Room 3, all the girls were gone and the Hosts were cleaning up the room. He walked in and started cleaning up, nonchalantly.

Finally, Hikaru figured out that Kaoru had returned and ran over to him. " Where have you been? I've been worried sick. I thought you died! Or someone kidnapped you and was going to sell you as a slave! You need to tell me where your going!" yelled Hikaru.

" Calm your ass down! Seriously, Hikaru, if you were so worried about me, then why didn't you run after me?" asked Kaoru.

" Kyouya stopped me! He wouldn't let me get you!" exclaimed Hikaru.

" Oh," said Kaoru. Kaoru looked over at Kyouya, and Kyouya smiled at him. " I don't have to tell you everywhere I'm going! You don't rule me! I'm my own person, Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru.

He didn't even wait for Hikaru to respond. He stormed out of the room. He didn't care! He didn't want his stupid excuses. He just wanted to walk. He decided he would just walk home. He needed some fresh air. He didn't want to be angry. He just thought about Mika. How she was going to call him. It almost made him forget about Hikaru. He wanted to be on Cloud 9, again.


	9. Lets Talk About Mika part 1

' Almost half way home. Damn, this is way too much exercise. Well, I've been getting pretty lazy, lately. So, this is good for me. I hope Hikaru doesn't go looking for me. I'm so sick of him.' thought Kaoru. He was walking home from Ouran Academy. After, he stormed out of Music Room 3.

Suddently, his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Kyouya. It read:_ Hey, I wanted to talk to you about Mika._

Kaoru responded: _Sure. When?_

Kyouya replied: _Now._

As he read the text message from Kyouya, a limo pulled up beside him. He looked over at the limo and the window rolled down. He heard someone's voice say, " Get in." He knew it was Kyouya, so he got in. He sat down, and sitting across from him was Kyouya. " Let's talk about Mika." said Kyouya.

" Okay, but first, were you following me?" asked Kaoru.

" Yes. You like Mika, don't you?" posed Kyouya.

" Well, yes. I like her, a lot. Why do you want to talk about Mika?" asked Kaoru.

" Well, because Tamaki and I have been talking about your situation with Mika. We overheard some of your conversations with her. Also, we heard Nekozawa and her talking. We know about the kiss and such. To get to the point, I think you deserve Mika more than Nekozawa. So, I will help you win her." explained Kyouya.

" Why would you help me win her? What do you benefit from it?" questioned Kaoru.

" Why can't people believe I'm a good person. You are one of my best friends. Why can't I help you be happy?" asked Kyouya.

" Okay, sure. So, do you believe Nekozawa is competition?" interrogated Kaoru.

" I believe he is. Being that she used to love him. Tell me your game plan." suggested Kyouya.

" So, tonight, Mika is going to call me and we are going to make plans to hangout. I'm hoping she'll consider it a date. After that I have no clue what to do." confessed Kaoru.

" Okay. So, I'll let you plan the date. Do something simple. We'll see how that goes, and from there we will decide our strategy. After she calls you, call me and tell me what you guys are doing." planned Kyouya.

" Okay, sounds good. Thank you." thanked Kaoru.

" It's my pleasure. I believe we are at your home." said Kyouya.

" Okay, so, I'll call you after Mika calls me. Thanks for the ride home. Bye." smiled Kaoru as he got out of the limo.

" Good-Bye." said Kyouya. After Kaoru got out, the limo left. Kyouya was already writing down all the different strategies. He thought of all the possibilities. After sitting and writing he said, " I'm going to win."


	10. Lets Talk About Mika part 2

Nekozawa opened his eyes. He was in complete darkness. The last thing he could remember was chasing Mika. Then, fainting because of the light. Someone must have dragged him somewhere dark. But, where is he? He tried to look around, but it was too dark. Suddently, a door creaked open.

He saw a shadowy figure walk in, holding a lit candle. His eyes followed this figure as it walked across the room. The figure sat down and set the candle on something in front of the figure. Nekozawa heard beautiful music that filled the whole room. He then realized that he was in music room 3, and Tamaki must have found him.

Nekozawa was lying there, transfixed on Tamaki. Once in a while, he could catch a glimpse of Tamaki's face. His face was so serene. He played the music flawlessly. A tear fell down Nekozawa's face. He had heard Tamaki play many times, but right now was different. He didn't know why, but it was. When the song ended, Nekozawa felt like begging him to play another. Tamaki stood up, grabbed the candle, and walked over to Nekozawa. Tamaki asked, "Nekozawa, are you awake?"

" Yeah," said Nekozawa.

" You must be wondering how you got here. Well, after the Host Club ended, I was walking with Kyouya down the hall. That's when I saw you lying there. I told Kyouya to keep going without me. I walked over, then picked you up and brought you here." explained Tamaki.

" Thanks. You play the piano really good." complimented Nekozawa.

" Thank you. Well, while your here, lets talk about Mika." said Tamaki.

" Why do you want to talk about Mika?" asked Nekozawa.

" Well, I've noticed that you have been having a tough time getting her to talk to you about your relationship. I want to help you win her over!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" Okay. I guess I'm not having the best of luck with this situation." admitted Nekozawa.

" Yes! Okay, I'm going to start making plans, then you can fallow them. Then, you two will fall in love with each other, and get married!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" Wow, that escalated quickly. But, why do you want to help me?" asked Nekozawa. He was confused on why Tamaki would try to help him with his relationship with Mika. He also was sort of creeped out because Tamaki knew so much about his situation with Mika. It took a lot for Nekozawa to get creeped out.

" Well, because I think you and Mika are perfect for each other! A childhood friendship that slowly develops into a romantic relationship. It is absolutley perfect! It is the perfect love story!" yammered Tamaki.

" Okay, that's good enough for me." said Nekozawa.

" So, if you haven't noticed, you have some competition." stated Tamaki.

" Kaoru, right?" asked Nekozawa.

" Of course. Now, I think you can win Mika's heart. She knows you more. She knows that you love her. Trust me, if you fallow my directions, you will have your chance with her." said Tamaki.

" Okay, I trust you. I have to go home now. I know Kirimi is wondering where I am right now." said Nekozawa. He stood up and grabbed his stuff. He started heading for the door, but turned around.

" I will talk to you tomorrow about what the plans are. Tell Kirimi I said 'Hi'. Good-bye." said Tamaki.

" Okay, I will. Thank you, Tamaki. Good-bye." smiled Nekozawa. And with that, Nekozawa left. He had a little smile on his face the whole way home.

Tamaki was left in Music Room 3, alone. He started to laugh. " I'm going to win!" he exclaimed.


	11. The Night Sky

Mika was laying there, staring at the star-filled night sky. She was on one of the many balconys at her mansion. This one was her favorite. It was specially made just for her. It was painted beautifully with glow-in-the-dark paint. It was absolutely perfect. It was covered with many types of flowers. There was a small, neon orange coffee table and a neon pink love seat. This was one of her favorite places. It represented her very much.

She loved looking at the stars and moon. It was so peaceful, so serene. She often wished someone were with her, and enjoy the beauty. But, she was always alone. Long ago, Nekozawa would sometimes sit with her and look up at the night sky. But, as time goes by, it seems everything changes. Her feelings towards people, her friends, her everything. The one thing that was always there was the night sky. She wanted someone to share the sky with. Someone she can share her feelings and secrets with. Someone she can depend on and won't hurt her. She longed for someone to love. And she knew she was running out of time.

XoXoXo

Nekozawa sat in his garden, looking up at the wonderfully big night sky. Everytime he looked at it, it reminded him of Mika. His heart ached. He wanted to be with her so bad it hurt. He hated seeing Mika sad. He loved it when she was happy and smiling. He wanted to be the one that makes her happy. He would do anything for her. He didn't like seeing Kaoru flirt with Mika. It wasn't fair. Nekozawa had known her for longer. They had been best friends. He told her he loved her. Yet it seemed like Mika was giving all of her attention to Kaoru. Kaoru didn't deserve it. But, all Nekozawa could do was try to win over Mika's heart. And it would be a lot easier now that Tamaki was helping him.

XoXoXo

" Where have you been? I've been worried sick! No texts, no calls, no nothing!" complained Hikaru.

" Screw off, Hikaru." sighed Kaoru. He tried to walk away from Hikaru, but Hikaru grabbed his hand.

" You just walk out on me. Leave me alone. You don't even tell me your walking home. I was scared, Kaoru!" exclaimed Hikaru. He tried to hug Kaoru, but was pushed away.

" I'm not in the mood." said Kaoru.

" But... lately I've felt like we are drifting apart. Ever since Mika came into the picture it's like I can't make you happy." admitted Hikaru.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I was in the wrong. I mean I should never be friends with anyone else. You should hear yourself right now." said Kaoru, sarcastically. " You have been so clingy and annoying lately, I can hardly be around you. You treat me like a child. I'm growing up, Hikaru, and I want you to grow up with me."

" Really? I guess I have been treating you like a child. I'm sorry, Kaoru." said Hikaru.

" It's okay, Hikaru. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important call to make." said Kaoru. He then quickly walked to the backyard. He looked up into the night sky. " Absolutly magnificent." He then pulled out his phone and dialed Mika's number. " Here goes nothing." He pressed call.

" Hello?" asked Mika on the phone.

" Hi, it's Kaoru." said Kaoru.

" Oh, sorry. I forgot to call you. I'm glad you called me though." said Mika.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go hangout tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

" Of course! When? Where?" cheered Mika.

" I'll pick you up at your home around 5:00pm. Is that a good time for you?" asked Kaoru. He was smiling from ear to ear.

" Yes! What are we going to be doing?" questioned Mika.

" It's a surprise! You are going to have to wait and see." teased Kaoru.

" Oh, fine! Okay, it's a date then!" exclaimed Mika.

" Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow." said Kaoru.

" Okay, bye-bye!" exclaimed Mika.

" Goodbye." said Kaoru. ' A date? An actual date! What am I going to do? What am I going to wear? There's so much planning and I only have a day! Oh, that's right. Kyouya is going to help me! I can't wait!" thought Kaoru. He walked into the mansion. He had a goofy grin.

" Who were you talking to?" asked Hikaru.

" Mika," answered Kaoru.

" Oh. Why do you have a big scary smile?" asked Hikaru.

" Because... I'm going on a date!" exclaimed Kaoru.


	12. The Preparations

" Tamaki?" asked Kaoru. It was the day of Kaoru and Mika's date. Kaoru was going to ask Tamaki if he could leave early from the Host Club meeting to get ready for his date. He was getting nervous. He was so happy that they were going to finally start dating. Kaoru and Kyouya had talked about the plans. They were flawless, and absolutely perfect. It was kind of strange to think of Kyouya as romantic. But, he did plan the whole date and everything. It must have been a side of Kyouya that Kaoru had never seen.

" Yes, what do you need?" asked Tamaki, with a big smile.

" Well, I was wondering if I could leave early from todays meeting." answered Kaoru.

" Of course. But, if I may ask, why?" questioned Tamaki.

" I have a date with Mika." smiled Kaoru. Tamaki looked over to Kyouya, who smirked at him.

" That's just great. If you need to you can go right now and get ready. I wouldn't want you to be late or anything." said Tamaki, with a fake smile.

" Okay, thanks. I guess I'll be leaving now." said Kaoru. He started walking away.

" Good luck." huffed Tamaki. He walked over to Kyouya and sat down next to him.

" So, I assume you heard about the date." smirked Kyouya.

" Yes, I have. You have made your first move. Now, from here on out, it shall be war." demanded Tamaki.

" Okay, I'm ready. But, I'll tell you now. Kaoru's going to win Mika's heart and then I'll win." asserted Kyouya.

" Just you wait! I swear, Nekozawa and Mika will be a better couple. Then, when Mika realizes that, I'll win!" fussed Tamaki.

" You are very stubborn." murmured Kyouya.

" Yes, I am! And you love it!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" Yeah, sure." said Kyouya, sarcasstically.

XoXoXo

The doors to the Black Magic Club room opened. Nekozawa hid away in one of the dark corners. " Hello?" whispered Tamaki.

" Hey, Tamaki." answered Nekozawa. Tamaki stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Nekozawa stepped out of the shadows.

" So, I have some news about Mika." stated Tamaki.

" What is it?" asked Nekozawa.

" Okay. Last night, Kaoru asked Mika out on a date. The date is scheduled for tonight at 5:00pm." explained Tamaki.

" Crap! He made the first move. So, what do we do?" questioned Nekozawa.

" We are going to spy on them!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" On their date?" asked Nekozawa.

" Of course. We'll just fallow them around. But, we cannot get caught! Are you up for the mission?" pressed Tamaki.

" Yeah, I guess. But, isn't spying bad. Also, what if we get caught?" asked Nekozawa in a worried tone.

" Don't worry. You are talking to the spying master. I do it all the time and never get caught." stated Tamaki.

" That's creepy, Tamaki." laughed Nekozawa.

" Moving on! We have to go, or else we'll miss our targets." said Tamaki.

" Okay." smiled Nekozawa.

XoXoXo

Kaoru had just arrived home. He ran up the stairs and into his room. Just as expected, his clothes that Kyouya had picked out was laying on his bed. He took off his clothes and put on the new outfit. He turned around and looked into his mirror. He had to admit, he did look pretty good. He walked into the restroom and checked himself out more in the bigger mirror.

' Wow, these clothes are absolutely perfect. Who would have guessed Kyouya would have such great taste? Well, I am talking about the Shadow King. I'm sure he has a lot more things he's good at that no one knows about.' he thought to himself.

He walked out of the restroom and sat down on his bed. He imagined Mika and him on their date. He sat there for a while. Suddently, one of the maids knocked on his door. " Come in."

" Hello, master. There is a car waiting for you in the driveway." said the maid.

" Thank you. I will be out there right away." said Kaoru. That was the car that would take him to Mika's house. He smiled.


	13. The Perfect Date

The limo pulled up in front of Mika's home. Kaoru got out and walked up to the front door. He was holding a bouquet of roses. Kaoru rang the doorbell. Right away, the door opened. It was one of the servants. " She will be down soon, please come in." said the servant.

" Thank you." thanked Kaoru. He stepped inside the mansion. The decor was shocking. Black. It seemed like everything was different shades of black. It was a rather creepy. You could tell that Nekozawa's family and Mika's were similar. He stood there in anticipation.

XXXXXXXX

" How long does it take him to get her?" complained Nekozawa. Tamaki and Nekozawa were waiting in the bushes outside Mika's house. It had been fifteen minutes.

" I don't know. But, don't worry. I have such a great plan." raved Tamaki. They heard foot steps behind them. They turned around and saw a raven haired boy with glasses.

" Kyouya!" shrieked Tamaki and Nekozawa in unison.

" I was wondering what your great plan was. Was it something to screw up the date?" interrogated Kyouya.

" No! No way Kyouya! That would be cheating!" gasped Tamaki.

" Cheating?" asked Nekozawa.

" Nothing." snapped Tamaki and Kyouya.

" Okay? Kyouya what are you doing here?" questioned Nekozawa.

" I wanted to see how the date I planned turns out. Since I knew Tamaki was going to be here, I figured I would join you with your spying." explained Kyouya.

" YAAAAAY! We can spy together!" exclaimed Tamaki.

XXXXXXXX

Kaoru was still waiting. Suddently, Mika started walking down the long staircase. She smiled at Kaoru. She was wearing a beautiful periwinkle dress that cut off at the knee. She looked absolutely beautiful. She lit up the whole room. Her smile. Her everything.

" Hey." smiled Mika. ' Kaoru looks so handsome. I'm such a lucky girl.' she thought. " You look amazing."

" Thank you. You look gorgous." blushed Kaoru.

" Thanks." blushed Mika.

" Shall we go?" asked Kaoru.

" Sure." replied Mika. Kaoru held out his hand. Mika placed her hand in his. They walked out the door and to the limo. He opened the door for her and she got in. He followed her inside. The limo started driving away. " Where are we going?"

" To a very good restaurant that Kyouya recommended." replied Kaoru.

XXXXXXXX

" We lost them!" exclaimed Nekozawa.

" Don't worry. I know exactly where they are going and a car should be here any minute." claimed Kyouya. A few minutes later a limo pulled up. The three boys got inside and the limo drove away.

" Where exactly are we going?" asked Tamaki.

" The perfect destination for a wonderful date." smiled Kyouya.

" He smiled like a devil." whispered Nekozawa to Tamaki.

" It's okay, that is how he usually smiles." assured Tamaki. They waited in the car for about twenty minutes. Finally, the car came to a stop.

" We are at your destination." said the driver.

" Thank you." said Tamaki. Kyouya opened the door and let out the two boys. Then, quickly closed the door. and rolled down the window one quarter of the way.

" Sorry, I couldn't let you ruin the date." said Kyouya. The limo then sped away quickly.

" Damn it!" yelled Nekozawa. They were standing outside of Nekozawa's mansion.

Tamaki started laughing. " He is so clever. Don't worry, Nekozawa. This isn't the end. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." smiled Tamaki.

XXXXXXXX

The limo pulled up to beautiful building. Kaoru and Mika got out of the limo and headed inside. Kyouya had made reservations for the two. The waiter led them to their table. It was on a balcony. The balcony was covered with roses. It was beautiful. " Oh, Kaoru! It is magnificent. You are amazing!" exclaimed Mika.

" Thank you. I knew you would love it." replied Kaoru. They took their seats and talked to each other for about ten minutes. The waiter came and took their orders. Everything went perfect. The food was perfect. The sat there and talked for hours. They found out so many things about each other that they never knew.

" The stars are so beautiful." stated Mika. She was looking up at the night sky. She loved how she could share the night sky with Kaoru. It made her feel less lonely.

" They are just like you." added Kaoru.

" What do you mean?" asked Mika.

" They are beautiful, just like you. They brighten up the night, just like you brighten up my day. They are perfect in their own way, just like you." remarked Kaoru.

" Oh, you are so great, Kaoru. I don't know what could make this night any better." said Mika. Suddently, a firework shot up into the sky. It made a beautiful design in the sky. Mika looked at Kaoru in awe. " Did you?" she pointed at the fireworks going off in the sky.

Kaoru smiled. She took that as a yes. She stood up and leaned on the balcony. Kaoru did, too. He stood next to her. " You made this one of the best nights of my life." whispered Mika. She then turned to Kaoru and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, they kissed. They held the position untill both needed air. Then once again. It was a perfect night, with a perfect ending.


	14. A Maniacal Plan Is Unfolding

Hikaru sat in the room he and Kaoru shared. He was staring out one of the many windows in his room. The moon was so big. It was starting to rain. ' Kaoru? Where are you?' He knew exactly where he was. With Mika. Probably having the greatest night of his life. Without him.

' Why? Why am I not enough for Kaoru? Why does he need to have someone else? Our whole lives we didn't need anyone, just each other. Now, a girl comes in and takes him away from me. I did nothing to try to stop her. I let Kaoru slip out of my fingers.'

A lightning bolt shined across the sky. It lit up the whole room. A loud clap of thunder followed and shook the mansion. ' Wow. I wonder how Haruhi is handling this. I'm sure Tamaki has taught her a few tricks on handling her fear.

I can't imagine going through everything alone, like Haruhi did. I had Kaoru. He was all I ever needed. We could take on the whole. We could lose everything. We could do anything. All we ever needed was each other.'

XXXXXXX

Several weeks had passed since Kaoru's and Mika's first date. They had officially become a couple. Everyone around the school had been gossiping about their relationship. There had been several fan-girl battles on whether Kaoru should be with Mika or Hikaru. Kyouya was very happy, as well. Business was booming for the Host Club. Also, he was technically winning his war against Tamaki.

Nekozawa, on the other hand, was in misery. He thought that he could never get Mika back. It seemed as if all hope was lost. Tamaki tried his hardest to figure out a plan to make Mika like Nekozawa. But, he was coming up short.

Hikaru felt alone. Yes, he still had his brother. But, Kaoru was mad at him because he thought that Hikaru did not like Mika. It was the truth. Hikaru didn't like her. It wasn't her personality or anything. It was just that she took Kaoru. And Hikaru could not allow that. Ever since Mika and Kaoru's first date, Hikaru had been plotting a meniacal plan. One that was supposed to break the two up. Hikaru knew it was going to work. It had to. He could not stand seeing the two together. It broke his heart. All he needed was help.

XXXXXXXX

" Nekozawa?" called Hikaru. He opened the doors to the Black Magic Club room. " Nekozawa? I need to talk to you!" It was so dark, Hikaru could not see a thing.

_Bang._

" What did I just run into?" exclaimed HIkaru. He was knocked onto ground. He was on top of something. Hikaru felt around. It felt like a... man?

" That would be me." answered Nekozawa.

" Why did you run into me?" questioned Hikaru. He was laying on top of Nekozawa. He realized where he was and quickly got off of him.

" Like I planned for that to happen. Sorry, I should be more careful." replied Nekozawa.

" It wasn't entirely your fault." stated Hikaru.

" Yeah. So, what did you need?" asked the Dark Prince.

" Well, I know you like Mika. And Mika is dating my brother. You see, I don't like my brother dating her. It's not her fault, it's just I want Kaoru all to myself." explained Hikaru.

" Go on."

" I need your help. I need to break them up. It's a win win situation. We break them up. You get Mika. I get Kaoru. Easy as that. Now, all I need is your help."

" Okay. I'm in. Also, Tamaki will help us. What's your plan?" asked Nekozawa.

" No time! I have to go! But, it's going down tonight. All I need is you to say you will do it no matter what!" exclaimed Hikaru.

" I will! I promise!" smiled Nekozawa.

" I will call you tonight with details and we will meet up. I will tell Tamaki." said Hikaru. He practically ran out the door.

" Finally, I will get Mika." smiled Nekozawa.


	15. Two Weeks

" Mika, your almost out of time." stated Mika's father. Mika and him were in his big office. He was sitting in a big chair behind his desk. Mika stood near the desk. A worried look was on her face.

" Please, give me more time! I'm almost there!" begged Mika.

" How long?"

" A month or so. I know you don't have long, but he should propose soon. I'll tell him the circumstances and he will understand. I promise." pleaded Mika.

" I don't want your promises. You will get married soon or you will face the consequences. I shall meet this boy and his family in two weeks and you two will be engaged by then. Am I clear?" asked Mika's father.

" Yes, father." replied Mika. She turned around and walked out of the door. When she closed the door, she couldn't help but break down in tears. How was she supposed to get Kaoru to propose to her in less than two weeks? It seemed impossible. But, she would find a way. She had to. The fate of her family lyes in her hands.

XXXXXXXX

" So, what are your ideas?" asked Kyouya.

" Ummmm... maybe, we could go..." stuttered Kaoru. Both boys were in Kaoru's room. They were planning what to do for Kaoru and Mika's two month anniversary. It was tonight, and they had no idea what to do for it.

" Come on! It's your two month anniversary! What can you guys do? It shouldn't be this hard. If we just set our mind to it, we will think of the perfect thing to do." stated Kyouya.

Hikaru opened the door and walked over to where they were sitting. " What are you guys doing?" he asked.

" We are thinking of what Kaoru could do to celebrate his two month anniversary with Mika. Do you have any ideas?" questioned Kyouya.

" I guess you could have a romantic dinner or something in Music Room Three." answered Hikaru.

" Why there?" asked Kaoru.

" Well, because that is where you guys met." replied Hikaru.

" Freaking genius. Thanks, Hikaru! That's an amazing idea!" thanked Kaoru.

" Yeah, good idea, Hikaru!" thanked Kyouya.

' Oh God... What have I done? I'm trying to break them up, and all I've done is give Kaoru a way to pull them closer together. I am such an idiot sometimes. I thought I didn't have a romantic bone in my body, but I guess I do when I'm not trying. Wait! I could use this to my advantage! I need to meet up with Nekozawa and Tamaki.' thought Hikaru.

Kyouya and Kaoru stood up and gathered their things. " We have to go make arrangements." said Kyouya. Kaoru pulled out his phone and texted something.

" Okay." mumbled Hikaru.

" Oh, and Hikaru, thanks for the idea!" smiled Kaoru. Then, Kaoru and Kyouya left.

Hikaru sat on his bed, alone. He sat there wondering what he had done to deserve this. Why was Mika taking away Kaoru? Hikaru pulled out his phone and started to text Nekozawa and Tamaki when Kaoru's phone began to ring. Hikaru picked it up. " Hello?"

" Hey, Kaoru, I got your text about meeting in the Music Room." said Mika.

" Yeah, so, what's up?" asked Hikaru, who was acting like Kaoru.

" I need to talk to you about something really important. Are you okay? Your voice sounds strange." questioned Mika.

" Yeah, I just have a... cold." answered Hikaru.

" Oh, okay. You have to promise me that you will at least listen to what I have to say." stated Mika.

" I promise." lied Hikaru.

" Well, my father has given me a set amount of time for me to get engaged and married. The whole reason I moved here and went to Ouran Academy was so I could find someone to wed. I have to get married soon or I will have to face the consequences.

I thought that since you and I are together, that maybe," she paused," you could propose to me. And we can get married. I know it sounds like I'm crazy, but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kaoru, I love you."

Hikaru dropped the phone. He heard Mika on the other line. He picked up the phone and asked, " How long do you have until you have to be proposed to?"

" Two weeks." replied Mika.

" I have to go. I'll talk to you tonight."

" Kaoru, wait-" said Mika, but she was cut off. He hung up the phone.

Hikaru whispered," My brother. Engaged. Getting married. Leaving."


	16. Chapter 16

" Did you do what I asked?" asked Hikaru.

" Yep. You won't have to worry about Kyouya and Kaoru anymore."

" Thanks, Nekozawa. Tamaki, did you get everything I needed?"

" Yes, sir! It's all right here in this bag. Now, go get changed and we will set up!" exclaimed Tamaki.

Hikaru left with the bag and went to the changing room. They were at Ouran Academy, awaiting Mika's arrival. Hikaru had a devilish plan to break up Kaoru and Mika. While he was getting changed, Tamaki and Nekozawa were getting Music Room Three set up for the 'date'.

Nekozawa had a small smile on his face. He couldn't wait until he could have Mika all to himself. Tamaki, of course, noticed this smile and had to ask, " Nekozawa, are you excited or what?"

" I can imagine it now. Mika and I, together, forever. We will be so happy. I am the only one for her. The only one who knows what she wants and needs. The only one. I can fulfill all her dreams and wishes. Now, only if Kaoru would step aside and let me have what I deserve."

" Wow, that's really deep. I hope Mika picks you, I really do." stated Tamaki.

" Why?" questioned Nekozawa. This was a question he had wanted to ask for a while now.

" Well, to be honest, I kind of placed a bet with Kyouya on who Mika would end up with..." he trailed off.

" You did what?!" exclaimed Nekozawa. " Why would you do that?"

" Well, I have my reasons. I know it sounds bad, but just trust me. It was for a good cause. Plus I wanted to help you win her over. So, this way there is something in it for me, too."

" What's in it for you? Also, you are starting to sound a lot like Kyouya."

" I'll tell you later. Vuala! We are done setting up! It looks amazing!" excaimed Tamaki.

" Wow, the lighting is just right. Everything is perfect."

" Now, where is that fake Kaoru?" asked Tamaki. They both turned around, and there was Hikaru. Being Kaoru's twin, naturally he already looked like him. But, with the clothes and the dark lighting, he looked exactly like Kaoru.

" Perfect." said Tamaki and Nekozawa.

" What do you think? " said Hikaru, in a perfect Kaoru voice. " Now, we wait."


End file.
